Kakashi and Sakura: A True Love Story
by Kakashi-Hatake girl12
Summary: At first they were friends who cared,but then they fell in love.What will happen when Tsunade finds out Kakashi and Sakura are dating and what will she do to Kakashi.What happens when someone tries to steal sakura away?Does Kakashi get to keep her. Review
1. Chapter 1

**Kakashi and Sakura: A True Love Story **

**Kakashi-25 **

**Sakura-24 **

**What started out as simple love turned into something more. Sakura loved Kakashi and he loved her, but with the whole village aganist their love they find it hard to be together. As they learn to move past the fact that Kakashi is her former sensei, they find that their relationship is not that bad after all, and finally learn to love each like they should.**

* * *

It was a rainy day and Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi were making they way to the ramen shop to have ramen together. This was the usual. Everyday after they sparred Naruto would treat them to ramen. Sakura would stare at Kakashi occanisly and would blush when she did. Kakashi would notice the sidelong glances that Sakura would give him, but never said a word about it. They both knew there feelings for each other but keep them a secret, as to not anger the villagers. What could anyone have aganist the two, but you never know by the people of the village hidden in the leaf. Sakura wanted so badly to be with Kakashi, but was afraid of what he would say about her loving them. After the death of Sasuke, Sakura swore to never love again, but she was wrong to do that, because she had fallen in love with Kakashi. The rest of team 7 knew how Sakura and Kakashi felt about each other as well, but said nothing. Naruto was finally with Hinta, after realizing her feelings for him. Ino and and Sai had ended up together, after Sai learned to have feelings for someone else. The only couple that yet to form was Sakura and Kakashi, and everyone was waiting for that to happen, or atleast team 7 was.  
The day was just like any other, the only difference was that Sakura was more quiet than usual and Kakashi was more distant than he usually was. Of course he he had just bought the new copy of Icha Icha Pardise, lucky for team 7, he would have his nose in that book till he finished it then he would go buy a new one. Everytime one of them tried to take it out of his hand he would only pocket the book and leave, so the gave up after a while. Tsunade said that she would be summoning them later that day as soon as she got all the details of a mission for them. All they new at the moment was that it was retrival mission in the village hidden in the mist, and that was it. Sakura that maybe today she would tell Kakashi of her feelings or maybe not, who new what she thought. That day Sakura did notice that Kakashi keep stealing innocent glances at her and could not help but blush at his antics. Kakashi noticed her blush, but held his tongue and tried to keep from looking at the beautiful kounchi. How could anyone resist the pink hair, emerald eyes, and well toned body. Sakura was indeed an extremly talented kounchi, and could take him anytime, but she always took it easy on him, but he knew better than to make her mad they all did. She was a little Tsunade mini and everybody knew it. The only problem was she always put herself down and she didn't let anyone try to change her mind, Sakura always said that she was to week to do anything useful, even though everyone knew better than that. Shikamura came up to them and told them Tsunade was ready for them and that they were to go to her office immediately. They arrived at hokage tower and went into Tsunade's office to be filled in on what they were doing on the mission.  
"Okay," Tsunade started, "You will be going the village hidden in the mist. There are reports of rogue ninja there and I want you to find them and retrieve what information you can. If you are not able to I will send backup and will go from there. I expect the best from all of you. Kakashi and Sakura will pose as a couple and Naruto and Sai you will pose as there gaurds. Understood." They all shook theirs heads in understanding. "Alright you leave tommorow at noon, don't be late. KAKASHI that means you. You are dismissed." The all left and did not say a word.  
Sakura asked Kakashi to walk her home and he was happy to oblige. Neither spoke but there silence said everything. They were both worried about the fact that they had to pose as a couple not entirely sure of how to take the news. They that they liked each other they just had to make sure that their feelings did not get in the way of their mission or Tsunade would kill them both and that was not something that they wanted. Sakura keep stealing glances at Kakashi careful to not on to her feelings for him. Of course he already but she did not have to know that. Sakura then noticed Kakashi looking at her and wanted nothing more than to press her soft lips against his plush ones and see if they tasted as good as they looked, but she quickly put that out of her head knowing such thoughts should be illegal. They finally made it to her apartment and Kakashi walked her to the door and she unlocked it. Sakura thanked him and he started to leave, but was stopped when she grabbed his wrist. He looked down at the pink haired kounchi and before he knew her lips were pressed to his. Without thinking Kakashi pushed her into her apartment him following and shutting the door behind him, never once breaking their fierce kiss. Their mission just got harder but neither cared about that, only that they were kissing. Sakura pulled away before things could get out of hand.

"Kakaski, I don't know why, but I know that I love you with all my heart and that will never change." Sakura said.

"I love you to Sakura." Kakashi said.

He started to kiss her, but she stopped him. "What's the matter?"

"Mask take it off I want to kiss your real lips. Not just the masked ones." she said and Kakashi laughed, but obliged. When the mask came down, she was shocked at how handsome he was, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life, and his lips were even more plush when they were uncovered. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and fire shot through her, his lips were warm against hers and she never wanted him to stop kissing her. The kiss went on for what seemed like for ever, but both pulled apart to get much needed air. Sakura lead Kakashi to her bed where they both sleep for the night. Sakura would make sure that Kakashi was not late tomorrow, because she could not be late herself. The only thing they were worried about was the wrath of Tsunade when she found out that they were dating, but that was for another time. That night was amazing just cuddling with Kakashi and wanted to stay that way forever. Tomorrow would come to soon though as it always did. At least they were together and would be after the mission as well.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kakashi and Sakura**

**Kakashi-25**

**Sakura-24**

**So in this chapter team 7 is on their mission in the village hidden in the mist where they run into trouble, but make it back to the village hidden in the leaf. The only problem is, is that tsunade knows of Kakashi and Sakura's relationship and is furious and ready to kill someone. **

* * *

Sakura woke up the day of the mission and was about to get up and go get ready, but Kakashi pulled her back to the bead mumbling something about to early and falling back asleep. The only thing she could do was laugh and lay back down. Man for the Great Copy Nin, Kakashi sure was lazy. If she could not get him up, she would just have to be late for the first time in her life, Great. They both lay there wrapped in each others arm thinking about the events of that day what would Tsunade say, they both knew the answer to that and dreaded the day she found out. The Copy Nin would have no place to hide from her wrath, he could only hope that Sakura would protect him. She did love him after, isn't that what couples did, protect each other. Finally deciding that they needed to pack for the mission and leave, they got up and did just. They keep stopping to kiss and Kakashi found himself wanting more, but managed to hold back and not do anything that would make her feel uncomfortable. After packing they ate, and then Kakashi kissed her again. They kissed like there was no tomorrow and the kiss was filled with passion and Kakashi pushed her aganist the wall and began gropping in places he should not. Sakura was not in the right mind to stop him, she was to wrapped up in pleasure. Finally managing to stop, they left out the door and to their meeting place.

"Hey, Kakashi, Sakura, you are both late." Naruto said unuaslly come.

"Yeah we know." They boh replied at the same time.

They left the village in silence not saying a word only making there way to the village hidden in the Mist. It was about eight hours before they stopped to make camp. Sakura and Kakashi shared and a tent, and Naruto and Sai shared one. Once Sakura and Kakashi was alone, they began kissing and gropping each other even they should not. They stopped when Naruto walked in their tent and told them he had prepared some ramen for every, he said nothing about what they had been doing only sighed and left. They kissed one last before walking out and joining Naruto and Sai.

"Hey guys, I know the two of you are dating and all, but it would be nice if you would not grope each other like you were. It's kind of gross you know." Naruto said. Sai looked at him like he was stupid.

"Naruto you dobe, Kakashi and I can do what ever we want. We are a couple and no matter what you say you will not break us apart. I know that you are jealous so just get over yourself. It just went a little to far that time, that is all." Sakura said as she hit Naruto on the head. Which in return caused him to mumble something under his breath and walk away with his portion of ramen.

"So the two of you are dating." Sai Said.

"Yes and what of it." This time it was Kakashi who spoke instead of Sakura.

"Nothing, but congrats." Sai said, and then he to walked away.

"Man what is up with them today?" Sakura asked.

"Do not know and don't care." Kakashi replied.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked

"Yeah i'm fine. Just want to be home so I can have you all to myself already." Kakashi replied. Sakura giggled at that.

After they ate Kakashi picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her to their tent where they fell asleep in each others arms. Morning came to soon and they packed up camp and once again headed out. They arrived at leaf late in the afternoon. Kakashi got them rooms and they went a got food before heading to their rooms. Naruto and Sai to theirs and Kakashi and Sakura to their rooms. Both Sakura and Kakashi knew that it would be a long mission, because there was no signs of rogue ninja, but they would get what Tsunade-sama wanted them to get. Time went by and Neji Huuyga would come every week to get a mission report, even found out about Sakura and Kakashi dating. Oh man Tsunade was going to be mad when Neji told her of the news.

* * *

**(Neji POV)**

****Neji reported to Tsunade the moment he go back to the village.

"Hokage-sama they are among the rogue ninja and are preparing to get the knowledge needed. The rogue ninja suspect nothing. Oh and Sakura and Kakashi are actually dating." Neji Said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Tsunade roared.

"Sakura and Kakashi are dating for real and not mission dating." Neji replied.

"THAT PREVERTED OLD MAN. I AM GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN HE GETS BACK HERE." Tsunade roared, and Neji made a quick retreat to get away from the wrath of Tsunade before she killed him. He could still hear her yelling as he left.

"THAT KAKASHI IS GOING TO GET WHAT IS COMING TO HIM. IF HE EVEN TOUCHES HER WHILE I AM AROUND I WILL..." Neji didn't hear her finish but knew she would go on for hours on end. Good thing he was out of there.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

After a couple of months they were headed back to their village with the information needed and knowing that Neji had gave Tsunade evey detail detail of the mission, including the fact that Sakura and Kakashi was now dating. Boy were they in for a long day when they got back to the village. No one spoke a word, but Sakura and Kakashi both knew that Tsunade already knew about their relationship, but they would hold strong. After to two days of traveling they arrived at the gates of their village. They made their way to Hokage tower late in the evening and went to Tsunade's office to give there mission report to her.

"The mission was a success Hokage-sama." Kakashi said handing her the scroll with the information on it.

"Thank you. You are dimissed. Not you two Hatake and Haruno." Tsunade said. The two froze knowing what was coming.

"The nerve of you Kakashi, she is your student for crying out loud. Why would you date her. You know the village will never accept it." Tsunade yelled at him. Sensing his look she spook again. "Oh yes Neji filled me in on every detail. Not to mention he found you all over Sakura, kissing and hugging." She shook her head and looked away.

"Sakura is only a year older then me, and I don't care what the village says. I love Sakura. She may have been my student but that changes nothing. I care for her deeply." Kakashi replied.

"Sakura do you feel this way about Kakashi as well." Tsunade said not taking her eyes from Kakashi, he shifted a bit nervous. He was not ready to die. Oh Kami let him live.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I love Kakashi. I have never felt this before. When Sasuke died I thought I would never love again and I wanted to disappear. As time past I began to realize I loved Kakashi. I would steal glances at him, and he noticed. Thats how I found out he returned my feelings. I never thought I could love again, but Kakashi has showed me how. Please don't make us breakup, Tsunade-sama." Sakura pleaded.

"Very well, you may leave." Tsunade said and picked up some sake and began drinking it.

They both left and did not say anything. They reached Kakashi's apartment and he said Sakura could stay at his place now if she wanted. Sakura didn't think twice about, just agreed. They once again began kissing, this time Kakashi ventured a little further. He let his hand slide under her shirt and grope her breast, causing her to moan. Knowing it to stop, they parted and Sakura went to take a shower (she used Kakashi's soap and took one of his shirts to wear.) and Kakashi went to make them something to eat. Sakura came out with wet hair and Kakashi eyed her.

"You are wearing my cloths. It looks hot." Kakashi finally said.

"Thank you." Sakura replied.

They finally went to bed. They were curled in each others arms and was sleeping peacefully. Kakashi loved Sakura and decided he would marry her no matter what anyone said. Her beautiful pink hair flowing around her shoulders falling on creamy skin made her the perfect woman. Her emerald eyes made her look like a goddess and Kakashi loved every inch of body. He lay there watching her till he fell asleep.

**To be Continued!**

**Please Review.**

**Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Kakashi-25**

**Sakura-24**

**In this chapter Kakashi makes a decision that will change their relationship. One thing though there is some else who loves Sakura too. Will this person steal Sakura from Kakashi or will he hold their relationship together, determined to never let her go. This chapter could be filled with some amount of hurt, just depends on how you look at it.**

* * *

Sakura woke with and early start, so she decided to make breakfust for Kakashi and herself. When she found that there was hardly anything in the cabinets to cook she decided to go to the market and get some food so that she could cook. Upon return she found Kakashi in the Kitchen. As it turned out he had been looking frantically for her and was releaved when she walked into the Kitchen. He helped her with her bags, and after everything was put up they began to cook breakfust togther. This was not Sakura's orginal plan, but it would due. Finally after the couple had they decided to go into town. News reached their ears the moment they entered the town. Garra of Sand was in their village for two whole weeks. Some kind of mission the elders had him on, what Sakura did not know was that he was in search of her. It was going to be a long day and both knew it. At about noon Naruto invited to ramen with him, Hinita, Neji, TenTen, Ino, and Shikamaru, and last Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro would be joining them, not mention Naruto said he was paying for it. They arrived and everyone was already there, they just waiting for there orders. Sakura dn Kakashi sat down and placed there orders as well, everyone began talking and catching up with each other. The whole time Gaara was watching Sakura with more interest then he gave to his sand.

When Kakashi noticed the Gaara was looking at Sakura, his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Gaara glared at him and then looked away. The way Gaara looked at Sakura made her feel extremly uncomfortable. Finally Temari noticed and pulled Gaara to the side, when they turned, Gaara had stopped starring at Sakura. They sat talking then all decided to walk their own ways. Kakashi and Sakura headed home and moment they got through the door, they were kissing.

"Sakura, do me a favor and please stay away from Gaara." Kakashi said in a near pleading tone.

"Ok, but why do you not want him around me?" Sakura asked.

"The way he looks at you, it's like he wants you for himself." Kakashi replied.

"I did notice him looking at me, but hadn't thought it was for that reason." Sakura said. With that Kakashi once again kissed her.

* * *

**(Gaara POV)**

Gaara sat in his room think about Sakura and ways he could get her to go out with him. He needed to find a girlfriend so the would at least leave him alone for a while. The only problem with trying get Sakura to date him, was the fact that she was with Kakashi and the two were to close to be separated. The next day, from his understanding, Kakashi was going to be busy training the genin. So that was when he would make his move. First he would kiss and make sure that Kakashi saw. If Kakashi saw them kissing he was sure to break up her and she have no choice but to run back to him, and then they would be together. The plan was golden, what could possibly go wrong. The only thing he didn't consider was the fact that Kakashi would let her explain and then he would be in a world of hurt. He joined Temari and Kankuro at the table drinking tea.

"Hey Temari," Gaara started and she looked up to see him, "Do you think I may have a chance with Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"NO she is with Kakashi. I would not even try unless you have death wish that is. Not mention if you tried Tsunade would kill you." Temari replied.

"What I am going to try anyway." Gaara said.

"Do what you want." Temari said.

* * *

Sakura woke only to find that Kakashi had already life to go train his new students. He was now in charge of team 9 and they were all very serious and quiet from what she heard. So she decided to that she would go watch Kakashi train his new students. As she made her way there she saw his face light up, and he walked up to her and kissed her gently on the lips before returning to his work. Sakura sat there for a while, then Kakashi gave his students a break and offered to buy them lunch, which they accepted. After they ate they went back to training. That is when Gaara showed up and without having a chance to tell him to stop, he pressed his lips against hers and they were kissing. Gaara's sand keep Sakura from moving and trying to free herself, but it wasn't noticeable to the naked eye. This was wrong on so many different levels and she could not get him off her, no matter what she, and then in a flash he was gone.

"What the heck Sakura, I thought that you loved me. How could you do this to me. I told you to stay away from him." Kakashi yelled and that is when Sakura realized he dismissed his team and was looking at her with pure anger in his eyes.

"No Kakashi it's not what you think." Sakura started, but was cut off by Kakashi.

"No save it. I'm going back to my house, you can come by later and pick up your things." Kakashi said and was gone in a puff of smoke. Sakura was left standing there in her own tears. She just could not seem to stop the flow of tears that were coming from her eyes. Gaara had forced her to kiss him, she did not do it of her own free will. She could not understand why Kakashi would not give her a chance to explain. Sakura eventually found her footing and made her way to Kakashi's apartment where she would gather her things, and go find somewhere else to stay. She had sold her apartment long ago, because she was sure that her and Kakashi was forever. She got to his apartment to find him sitting on his bed crying.

"Kakashi," Sakura started and he looked up, "Gaara forced me to kiss him. I did not do it of my own free will." When he said nothing, Sakura began pleading with him. "Kakashi please say something. I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to kiss me. It just happened so fast. I couldn't get him off me. His sand keep me from moving." Sakura was on the verge of crying yet again.

"Oh Sakura." Was all Kakashi said before Sakura was pushed against the wall, and Kakashi was kissing her with so much fire that fear she might faint. Sakura Kissed him back with just as much passion maybe even more. She knew Kakashi would kill Gaara the moment he got the chance. Kakashi and Sakura both decided to go to bed early deciding that they were to tired to stay up any later than they already had, even though it was only 8:30.

* * *

**(Gaara POV)**

Gaara thought that his plan was golden, but it didn't work. Kakashi had understood what had happened and now he knew Kakashi was going to beat him until he died, or just make his death quick. Upon finding this out Gaara decided he would make it a point to stay away from them. He would just have to find some other girl to like him. He wanted Sakura because she was beautiful and strong, but he would find someone.

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Chapter 4 will come sooner if you review. If not i may take a couple of weeks to add chapter 4. So please review when you read this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**Kakashi-25**

**Sakura-24**

**Sakura's birthday is close at hand. Only two days away and Kakashi wants to give Sakura the best gift he can. Now that Gaara isn't trying to hook up with her Sakura feels safe. So what does Kakashi have planned for Sakura's birthday. Review when you read this chapter please.**

So the morning started early and Sakura was up making breakfust for er Kakashi. Even though Kakashi was still in bed, Sakura was sure that he would get up soon enuff. So she continued with what she was doing and made Kakashi his food. Their fight yesterday had set them back in their relationship, but they still loved each other. In two days Sakura would be 25 and she was so excited. She wondered what Kakashi was going to do for her birthday. Looking up she saw Kakashi watching her as she cooked. She smiled and served him his food and he ate it gratefully.

"Sakura about yesterday, i'm really sorry I did not give you a chance to explain. I jumped to conclusions and I hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?" Kakashi pleaded.

"Kakashi there's nothing to forgive. You were just hurting by what you saw. If I could have pushed him away I would have, and I would have knocked his face in to, but he was gone before I could." Sakura replied.

Kakashi sighed in relief and hugged Sakura to his chest. They laughed at how dumb Kakashi had been acting and then sat on the couch and enjoyed each others company. Kakashi had never had so much fun in his life, even though they were just setting on the couch. Sakura finally decided that she probably need to go into town to get supplies to cook with. Kakashi was to lazy to do it and when she told him this he only laughed and told her he loved before she left. Sakura walked through the market and got what she needed, she passed Gaara and Temari on her way and noticed the cold stare she recevied form the siblings, which she ingorned. Time seemed to fly by and before Sakura knew it two had passed and it was her birthday. Sakura woundered what Kakashi would get her for her birthday.

* * *

**(Kakashi POV).**

Kakashi walked through town looking for the perfect ring. Today he would propose to Sakura and she would be his. Kakashi passed a shop where all the jewerly was homemade and went in. When he the shop there sat in a case the most beautiful ring he had ever laid eyes on. The ring was gold and had a single heart shaped diamond and the diamond was pink, and next the to that diamond, were two smaller ones that were green and round. The ring was perfect, it was like it was made for Sakura. Kakashi walked up to the cashier and told him he wanted to buy that ring. The cashier put the ring and red heart shaped box and Kakashi paid him and left. Today was going to be the perfect day for Sakura, and Kakashi would make sure of it. As Kakashi was walking Iruka caught up to him.

"Hey Kakashi, How have you been. So today is Sakura's birthday and I have no idea what to get her. No doubt you'll know what she will like." Iruka said.

"Well anything you get her won't amount to what I got her." Kakashi replied.

"And Why is that Kakashi?" Iruka questioned.

"Because today I am going to propose to her with this ring." Kakashi showed Iruka the ring, and Iruka gaped knowing the ring was expensive. " This is my gift to her."

"Good Luck." And with Iruka left to attend to other Matters. Now Kakashi just needed premission for Lady Tsunade. That is when he changed direction and headed toward the Hokages tower. The only thing Kakashi feared was losing his life when asked the Hokage for primission to marry Sakura. When reached the Hokage tower he began to sweat alot and became nervous. Outside the Lady Tsunade office Kakashi was hoping that she would let him marrying Sakura. Finally he got enough never to enter.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Tsunade said in a irrated voice.

"Well it's about Sakura." Kakashi replied.

"What about Sakura?" Tsunade questioned.

"Well considering Sakura parents passed away and you are her current Gaurdian I would like to ask you for premission to marry Sakura." Kakashi replied.

Tsunade just stared at him like he was dumb. Then yelled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY."

"May I marry Sakura. I promise to treat her and give her anything she wants. I even got a ring." Kakashi showed her the ring and Tsunade gaped. Knowing exactly how much the ring had cost him.

" Fine you may marry her, but Kakashi. Mark my words if you hurt or even make her I will make you death painful and slow." Tsunade seethed the words out with venom in them.

"Hai." Kakashi puffed out of her office and went to Sakura's birthday party before he was late and got beat up by Sakura. Sakura was even worse to Tsunade when it came to Kakashi being late. Upon arriving at the party Sakura was there waiting with open arms.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Sakura was never happier to Kakashi and he was early. That's a first for Kakashi. They sat there talking while they were waiting for the guest to arrive. After everyone arrived they sang happy birthday to Sakura and ate cake. They sat around for awhile talking and chatting. People came up every now and then to give Sakura their gifts. She loved every single gift they gave her, but they would amount to nothing when Kakashi gave her his gift.

"Sakura it's time for my gift." Kakashi said

"Ok so what di you get me?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi got down on one knee and Sakura gasped and prepared for the question. "Sakura Haruno will you Marry me?" Kakashi asked and pulled out the ring. Sakura gasped at how beautiful the ring was and just starred at Kakashi.

"Yes, Yes I will marry you." Kakashi slid the ring on the proper finger the kissed her. He pulled away, but didn't get far cause Sakura threw herself into his arms Kissing him again, and then planting small kisses on his faces. Hoots and hollers came from the party guest and Sakura blushed a deep red as she pulled away from Kakashi. Their freinds came up and congraluted them one at a time. Then at the end of the party everyone left and Sakura and Kakashi sat on the couch. Sakura was admiring the ring and Kakashi was admiring Sakura. Finally they decided to go to bed and plan the wedding all next week.

**TO BE CONTIUED!**

**Please review when you read I would like to know what you think. Tell me if I should add anything or take something away. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**Kakashi-25**

**Sakura-25**

**This chapter will be slow, because of some plans decided she would wanted to put in place. If you would please review I would be grateful.**

Sakura woke to the sound of soft rain hiting the roof of their apartment and the soft snoring of Kakashi. She giggled at the thought of waking up everyday to that same snore. That thought brought peace to her heart. In two months Kakashi wanted to be married to Sakura and living happily. In three months Kakashi would be 26 and she needed to give him the perfect gift, because he gave her the greatest gift in the world. Kakashi woke up and saw Sakura looking at him intently and leaned over and kissed her. She kissed back and she pushed him to where he was laying down and she straddled him and went back to kissing him. Kakashi flipped them over so that he was the one ontop. They went back to kissing and Kakashi's hand slipped under Sakura's night shirt and gropped her breast, making her moan into his mouth. Sakura's hand slid down to his manhood and began groping him, causing him to moan as well. Kakashi stripped Sakura's shirt and moved down to suck on her breast while she still groped him. This was the furthist they had ever gone. Sakura was enjoying herself and loved it every bit of it. It had to stop or Kakashi would get carried away like always and do something he might regret later on.

"Kakashi we need to stop or we will end up having sex." Sakura said.

Kakashi chuckled and said, " Okay but on our wedding night, your mine."

She giggled. "Okay Kakashi on our wedding night I'm all yours."

"Do you want to have the wedding next week?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, but why so soon?" Kakashi asked.

"Just the sooner the better." Sakura replied.

"Ok, but we will have to tell the Hokage so she does not send either of us on a mission. So today is Monday, so how does next friday sound?" Kakashi asked.

"Sounds great. I'll go inform Hokage while you go get fitted for a tux so they will have time to fix it up for you." Sakura said.

"Ok." Kakashi said. They ate quickly and Kakashi kissed her on the lips quickly before leaving. Then soon after Sakura left there home and headed to the Hokages office to inform her of their marriage plans. There was so much that had to be done and Sakura Feared that she would not have enough time to prepare. They arrived at the hokage tower and tsunade welcomed them into her office. As usuall she was drinking alot of sake. How original.

"What do you to want?" tsunade grumbled.

"We would like to get married next week on Friday." Kakashi replied.

"Well sorry, but you can't. I need you both to go on a reretrival mission in the land of snow and bring the person back to Konaha. It will take the two you at least 2 months to complete. Then I need you both to go retrieve another scroll from wave and deliver it to suna. So the wedding will have to wait until you get back. You leave in the morning." Tsunade said handing them a mission scrooll. On the scroll was a description of the man and where to start looking which was obivioulsy in the land of snow. What it did not say was why he was so important. "Dismissed." Tsunade replied after they had finished reading the scroll.

"But Tsunade, Kakashi and I were really hoping to marry as soon as possible." Sakura said.

"I said dismissed. Do not question me. Do I make myself clear?"Tsunade shouted hitting her desk with her fist.

" yes mam. Sakura replied

"dismissed."Tsunade said simply.

"very well then." Sakura replied a little depressed and relieved. This would give her enough time to plan the wedding. They walked out of her office not saying a word but holding hands. The walked home in silence and took their separate showers and went to bed. The while they never talked. Sakura could tell Kakashi was upset that the wedding was postponed till further notice. Both said good night and went to bed silently. The next morning they woke and prepared for a long mission.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked. They were just finishing their packing.

"yes." Kakashi replied.

"Why do you think Tsunade wanted us to do this mission?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know, but try not to test her anymore. I want my soon to be wife alive for the wedding."Kakashi replied.

Sakura didnt say but nodded her head in understanding. They walked to the gate door and headed out for two very long missions that would probably take a long time, longer then the estimated time Tsunade had given. The missions that they were asigned together would make things hard and hopefully they could have the wedding when she came back. They headed for the village gates and made there way to the land of snow to find the person that they were looking for. The was, according the file, a missing nin from 10 years ago, that Tsunade needs information from. The couple sighed while they made their way through the forest and at nightfall stopped to make camp.

* * *

**(Tsunade POV)**

**With any luck the old pervert will show some restraint, but probably not. Tsunade banged her fist on her down breaking it for the eighth time that week. What was she thinking sending them on that mission, anyone could have done the mission. BUt no she insisted she needed to test Kakashi's restraint. Oh well.**

**"Shizune, get in here." Tsunade yelled.**

**"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied.**

**"Have an ANBU locate and follow Sakura and Kakashi on their mission. Tell him to remain undetected. I want to make sure that pervert keeps his hands to himself." Tsunade mumbled.**

**"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said and hurrried off to carry out Tsunades request.**

**To be continued.**

**End of chapter 5! **

**I hope you liked. I slowed it down for the sake of some readers. The next chapter will be interesting. I will try to make the next chapter longer if I can but this one I wanted to make short. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

Kakashi - 25

Sakura - 25

**Returning Home Part 1.**

Time had passed by rather quickly since Tsunade had sent them on a mission, 2 months to be exact. They still had no sign of the Ninja Tsunade wanted them to find. It was like the man did not exist. Sakura and Kakashi had stopped for the night to rest. They were in forest that was about 10 miles from a small village. They would have gone to the village and stayed in the inn, but they were just to tired to go any further. Kakashi went to find firewood, while Sakura set up camp. It had been a long day and they were tired. The day before they got a tip that the man had been seen in the very forest that they were camping in, but the source had been either wrong or was old. The man may have passed through the town up a head. Tomorrow they planned to go to the town and see if anyone had seen him. They had finally found out what his name was. His name was Hiroshi and he knew where Itachi Uchica was. That meant that we needed to find him.

* * *

**(Sakura POV)**

When Kakashi entered the camp I noticed that he was a little down. He dropped the firewood next to the fire that I had just built and sat down on the opposite side of the fire. All the while he keep his eyes down never looking up. I knew that something was wrong with him, it wasn't like him to be like this. Maybe it was the fact that we were not able to find the ninja yet.

"Kakashi, Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Was Kakashi's response. He then got up and went in the tent. I was left confused and wondering if I had done something wrong. This meant that I had first watch. I wish I knew what was bothering him.

* * *

**(Kakashi POV)**

I knew I should have told Sakura what was wrong, but I couldn't do it. The thing was finding Hiroshi seemed to be taking to long and the longer this mission took the longer it would be before Sakura and I got married. At this moment I hated Tsunade for putting us on this mission, not mention she had an ANBU follow us cause she didn't trust me alone with Sakura. She should know better. I wouldn't do anything Sakura didn't want me to do. I was just thinking when I heard Sakura come in, guess I should tell her what is wrong.

"Kakashi, whats wrong. This isn't like you?" Sakura asked.

"It's just that I thought we would be married by now. Instead here we are on mission wasting time. We could have been married by now, but Tsunade had to send us on this mission." I replied.

"Oh, Kashi, you know that she means well. This mission has to be done. Tsunade wanted someone she could trust. We were that someone. When we get back I promise that we will get married." Sakura said, but the moment that she seen the look on my face I knew that she knew. Sakura came over and sat on my lap and gave me kiss on the lips, then pulled away.

"Sakura I love you very much, but I'm so tired of not being married to you. That's all I want, and with our luck it will next year before we get married." I said and then let out a long sigh.

"Kakashi I'm almost certain that he is in the town up a head. We just have to find him. All we have to do is ask around. We just have to be patient." Sakura said.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Kakashi, lets go to bed." Sakura said.

"Alright." Kakashi replied.

They both laid down and went to sleep. The next morning they got up and packed up their things and headed for the small town up a head. They traveled in silence not saying anything just enjoying their time alone, because once they found Hiroshi they would no longer be alone. The two keep stealing glances at each other and smiling. They could see the town coming into veiw and less then 3 miles away from it. They contiuned on in silence and said nothing. Things would have been great but everything always ends up being ruined. They were attacked by two ninja's that were from the town. They were caught off guard so they ended up being tied to a tree.

"What are you doing here. Leaf ninja have no business being here." One of the ninja said.

"We are looking for a man by the name of Hiroshi. Do you know him." Kakashi said.

"What business do you have with Hiroshi?" The same ninja asked.

"Our Hokage, Tsunade-sama, would like to see him. She believes that he knows the whereabouts of Itachi." Sakura said.

"Follow us." The second ninja said.

They followed in silence, no one saying anything. They arrived in the small town which seemed to be empty. It was like everyone was afraid, but they didn't know. The couple exchanged a glance and Kakashi gave Sakura a reassuring smile. They finally arrived at a large building where they were escorted in.

"Hiroshi, you have vistors." The first ninja said.

"Ah, how nice to have visitors." A man said and stood up.

"You must be Hiroshi." Kakashi exclaimed.

"I am and who are you." Hiroshi replied.

"I am Kakashi Hatake and this is Sakura Haruno. I Hokage would like for us to bring you to her. She believes that you know where Itachi is." Kakashi said

"I do know where he is, but if I go what do I get in return." Hiroshi asked.

Sakura spoke for the first time. "Hokage-sama promises to reward you greatly and let no harm come to you."

"Alright I will go with you under one condition. You pay me now." Hiroshi said.

"Deal." Kakashi said and handed him them money.

After that they nods and headed off. No one spoke as they left the village and headed back to the village hidden in the leaves. They traveled till it was close to dark and then they found they same clearing they had camped in before and camped there again. Kakashi once again went and got fire wood while Sakura set up camp. This time Sakura set up two tents, one for Hiroshi and one for her and Kakashi. Sakura took first watch and then after about 2 hours Kakashi offered. In the ended up watching together. The next morning the packed up camp and headed out. The traveled the whole back they were still a good whole day away from their village. So they set up camp and Hiroshi went and got firewood to help. Kakashi set up the tents and Sakura got the bed rolls ready.

"Sakura I can't wait for this mission to be over." Kakashi said. Sakura laughed and walked up to him and Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"They mission will be over before you know it. I promise." Sakura said. "I'll take first watch." With that Sakura left and sat down at the edge of camp. Instead of going to bed Kakashi sat next to Sakura and watched with her.

"Im going to bed." Hiroshi said.

"Alright, be ready we have an early morning." Sakura said.

"Got it." Hiroshi replied then disappeared into his tent.

"You I love you very much Kakashi." Sakura said.

"I love you too. When we get back do you think we will be able to rest between missions?" Kakashi asked, but when he looked down Sakura had drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the went through their routines of packing and putting everything away and headed off to The village. The travel for a good six hours before the village gates came into veiw. Sakura had never been happier to see the village, but the would be headed out again to retrieve the scroll. When they reached they gate they were greeted by Tsunade. Suprise.

"Ah I see that you found him. Good." Tsunade said.

"Thank you, Sakura and Kakashi. I would give you a break, but that scroll needs to be retrieved. Dismissed."

"Well off we go again." Sakura said.

So the two once again headed out to start their second mission.

* * *

**a/n**

**Well I hope that this is better.**

**Next chapter coming up.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**I just love this pairing.**


End file.
